Men of Bullets
by Monetti
Summary: After the sudden disappearance of Alex, Himuro and Kagami are trying to find her, their little search leading them to a mafia Family's turf. They get promised help with their search in exchange for their loyalty. And just so happens that Aomine just might be the one who could help them. Eventually AoKaga AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tatsuya?" A crimson haired teen whispered to his friend, his split eyebrows scrunched together, his crimson eyes scanning their surroundings.

The two boys were crouching behind a truck, deeply rooted in a long-forgotten parking lot.

The sky above their heads was quickly losing its vibrant colours as the night was lazily draping its cloak over the horizon. Soon everything will be engulfed with darkness.

"Taiga, we talked about this already. There's no way it was Alex, the cops know nothing." He poked his head and glanced behind the vehicle, then continued. "You noticed how weird Alex was acting just before she disappeared, right? Well," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I had tailed her for a few nights after our basketball practices, but I always lost track of her somewhere around this parking lot. A van always pulled over to pick her up. My guess is that she was snooping around. And for quite a while, too... Wait, you hear that?" Again, a low rumble echoed in the parking lot. The two jolted and peeked from behind the truck.

An acrid smell of chokingly sweet meat burning wafted through the air, stuffing their nostrils and throats with the sickening taste, pushing the two close to gagging. They instinctively pinched their noses and glanced at each other.

"What a stench!" The red head grimaced. "And what's that sound about, anyway?"

The raven shrugged, then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "There's only one way to find out! Come on, Taiga!" He nudged his friend and they quietly darted across the abandoned parking lot, zigzagging from one motionless car to another.

As they approached the supposedly abandoned building at the end of the car park, they could pick up signs of life - trampled grass, skilfully cleared out driveway, even shuffling of feet and hushed voices could be heard coming from the inside of the house.

The two boys slipped into the building's shadow, concealing their presences. They hugged the wall and headed to, they guessed, the entrance of the building.

Himuro stopped abruptly, earning a confused look from his friend.

"Look, there's somebody there." He pointed at a darker shadow standing a few hundred feet away from them.

"Then... What now?" The younger asked, examining the still figure in the distance. "Wait until he goes away?"

"No, he's probably a guard or something." Another similar figure approached the shadow and they started to animatedly argue about something. "Hurry, while he's distracted..." As the raven glimpsed at his friend, all colour drained from his face, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Tatsuya..." Kagami wheezed, eyes shrouded with pain, blood streaming down his forehead. His legs were shaking, until finally giving out and his body slumped to the ground, just to be stepped over by a tall man with a rifle aimed at the boy rooted before him.

"Good evening, little rat." He greeted, a wicked grin forming on his face.

Himuro clenched his fists, knowing full well he had no chance against his opponent, cursing himself for not noticing him earlier and even dragging his little brother into this mess. He glanced at the redhead, relieved to see that he was still breathing. He didn't hear a gunshot, so he was probably just hit with the gun's handle.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" The man burst into a loud guffaw at his own witty joke. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, after his laughter finally died down.

The teen thought about lying, but quickly dismissed the idea, as it wouldn't help anyone. "Himuro... Tatsuya."

"Ohh, so he's Himuro." The man murmured scratching his cheek, more to himself than to the boy. "Well then, Himuro Tatsuya, are you going to behave like a good little boy or do you want to join your little friend here?" He nudged the redhead's body with his boot.

The teen ground his teeth. "I'll behave."

"Good choice!" The man praised. "Now then," he bent down, picked Kagami up and threw his body on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's go meet your new boss, young recruits!"

-  
A disgusting sound of a breaking bone, followed by a pained scream snapped Kagami out of his thoughts. The redhead's stomach churned from the disgusting stench of blood mixed with sweat and other bodily fluids.

He scanned the faces of the other men in black suits, standing in a loose circle, his eyes met Himuro's concerned ones. He gave a small nod and a reassuring smile, silently convincing his friend that he was ok. He shifted his gaze to the man chained to a chair in the middle of the circle, he gasping for breath. It made Kagami sick, seeing the man's pathetic state. The torturer was standing in front of him, with short black hair and a pair of glasses, a bloodied hammer in his hand.

It was the first time seeing the man so heated. It gave Kagami a bad feeling.

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU SHIT?" Hyuuga roared, disgust clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't know." The man croaked. "I swear."

"You don't know?" He cracked his neck with a frown. "I think differently, my friend. Maybe this will help you reconsider, hm?" Another bone was crushed and his agonised howl echoed off the walls. "How about now?"

"I don't know! Only the higher-ups would know such classified information!" The man tried one more time, but, after a satisfying crunch of yet another bone and a long, horrifying scream he finally gave in. "Ok! Ok! I'll speak! No more! Please, no more..." His voice dropped to a mumble, chanting apologies over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't take it anymore, please, please, forgive me, I'm so sorry..."

"She's just a woman, how would that be 'classified information'?" He repeated to his subordinates, a mocking grin dancing on his lips, although he couldn't hide the enjoyment of finally getting somewhere. He leaned in and asked one last time, emphasizing every word. "So tell me, where is Alexandra Garcia?"

-  
"Haven't had such a stubborn guy in years." The man exhaled tiredly and put away his bloodied instruments. Even after spilling everything the poor man knew, that didn't save him from the slow and agonizing death he was gifted with. "He's useless now. Dispose of the body; I don't want it to be found." He looked at his underlings with an assessing gaze. "You two," he pointed at Kagami and Himuro. "Take care of this."

"Yes, sir." Came an automatic response.

Their superior nodded and left the cellar, the rest of the men following close behind.

After they heard the metal doors close with a loud clang, Kagami sighed. "Should I take care of the body and you could," he motioned with his hand. "Take care of this?"

"You just motioned at everything." Himuro commented but shot up his hands in defence when saw the snarl on Kagami's face. "But you sure? He's not a small man."

"Yeah, this whole blood thing is not..." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

The raven flashed a smile. "Yeah. Well, come back soon, okay?"

Kagami grinned. "Thanks, Tatsuya." He then shrugged off his jacket and approached the man. He skilfully freed the man's limbs from the shackles, carefully lifted him up and lied back down in a pitch black cadaver pouch, swiftly zipping it up. He straightened up with a sigh and admired his work.

"I'm leaving now!" He announced, then picked up the bag with a huff and left the basement, followed by his friend's "Take care".

The body was unceremoniously thrown into the trunk. Kagami chuckled to himself dryly - he's gotten used to disposing of corpses way too fast.

He sat down in the driver's seat and wondered, why were they going to such lengths just to find Alex anyway, under direct orders of the mafia boss himself, his closest aides doing the interrogations. As far as Kagami knew, the boss has never done anything like this before. Was Alex that important? Or is it because of their request to help them find her in exchange of their loyalty? The redhead grunted, as thinking was not his forte and it was giving him a headache already.

Finally, he turned the key, starting the engine.  
-

The next morning Kagami woke up with a start. The annoying buzzing of his phone was driving him nuts. He didn't bother to put his clothes away yesterday, so he fished the device out of the pile of clothes on the floor and peered at the caller ID. "Tatsuya..?" He read in a scratchy voice.

He checked the mail.

_From: Tatsuya_

_To: Kagami _

_Subject: Aomine Daiki_

He frowned at the name and opened the attached picture, squinting at the blurry image. "So the game has begun, huh."

I've been planning this AoKaga story for quite a while now. Though actually writing everything out proved to be harder than expected…

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions, I'd be more than glad to hear them!

~Monetti


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A quiet sound of Aomine's front door being shut was the man's cue to get up. He sat up and ruffled his midnight blue locks. With satisfaction he noticed that the other side of his bed was already empty and had lost its warmth. No other traces of the woman that he didn't remember her name of were to be seen, except for the small sticky note was left on his bed stand. Aomine snatched it up: _'Call me 090-xxx-xxxx_' was written in neat letters. He snorted. Necessarily

Aomine checked the clock on his bed stand, got up and threw the crumpled note into the trash can. _No use in trying to get some sleep now_, he thought. He stretched and let out a shameless yawn. "Guess I'm starting to work early today."

He padded to the kitchen and fried himself some eggs. Sadly, none of the women he'd brought over have ever made him breakfast. The price for living alone was cooking for himself and he hated cooking. But he'd rather eat his own shitty cooking than risk dying from one of Satsuki's creations. Even after all these years she still sucked at cooking in ways hardly imaginable.

He had just sat down at the table when his phone went off. Aomine glared at the noisy thing on his table.

He finally fetched the device and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, Aomine?" Traces of surprise were lacing the police captain's voice, as if it was something to be awed by hearing him awake in the early morning.

"What is it, captain?" Aomine asked impatiently when the silence had stretched for a while.

"Come to my office first thing in the morning." The captain finally ordered, not caring to elaborate any more.

"Of course, sir." The line was cut off then. This didn't mean anything good.

**xxx**

It didn't take more than half an hour for Aomine to be standing in the captain's office.

The police captain Harasawa was sitting at his table, reading some kind of file. "Aomine, I have a mission for you." He slid the file to the blue haired man.

Aomine picked it up and started reading.

"3 of our men went missing in the past two days." The captain explained. "All of them were assigned to investigate a certain mafia branch. I want you to find my men."

"Yes, sir." Missions involving mafia always got his blood pumping. The members of the Families were just as capable as any professional fighter and Aomine loved the challenge they provided. He was about to leave, when the captain stopped him.

"I think you alone should be more than capable for this task, but take Sakurai with you." After noticing the disapproving wrinkle between his subordinate's eyebrows he added, "that's an order."

"Yes, sir," Aomine grumbled and took his leave.

Sakurai was already waiting for him outside.

"G-good morning, Aomine-san!" He squeaked as soon as he saw the sour look on the blue haired man's face.

The tan man growled after eyeing his new partner. Sakurai was a little obnoxious guy with his constant apologies, but overall Aomine guessed he was okay. He'd discovered some time ago that the boy was quite fun to rile up to the point of warping his personality completely, where he becomes like a little rabid animal with an annoying pout on his face. But Sakurai was especially capable at handling the gun which could prove to be a really good asset for the mission, but for that you had to put up with this annoying boy with huge brown eyes and stiff shoulders, constantly apologising for his very own existence.

Sakurai extended a folder with a shaky hand. "Satsuki-san told me to give this to you."

"Right." He took it and quickly skimmed through the pages of the small folder.

Aomine'd entered the police academy as soon as he graduated from high school. Although his childhood friend entering the academy as well was totally unexpected to him, as she never told him what her plans were. Satsuki denied following him and going for a job at the police because of him, but now he could understand that she's definitely suited for this kind of job. Her analysing abilities and data gathering skills were truly irreplaceable. And this could be clearly seen in the document in his hands.

A grin spread on his face. The captain said there were three of the policemen missing and, according to Satsuki's file, all of them worked in pairs. "Good job, Satsuki."

And most importantly, one of the cops was alive.  
-

"Um... Aomine-san..." Sakurai started.

The tanned man hummed, glancing at his partner.

"I just received a message from the hospital that the missing policeman's partner just woke up." He elaborated, his huge brown eyes glued to the road, as Aomine was going way past the speed limit.

"Good job, Sakurai! It's like fucking Christmas!" But then his eyes narrowed to slits, his earlier delight gone from his face completely. "Who's guarding him?"

"I-I'm sorry?.."

"Who is guarding him at the hospital, Sakurai?" Aomine stomped on the accelerator, making the car lurch forward with a roar.

Colour drained from the brunet's face. "I-I'll call right now!"

They reached the hospital in minutes. As soon as the car was parked, Aomine jumped out of the car and bolted, leaving Sakurai behind. Inside, he flashed his badge to the confused nurse and she stuttered out the directions.

"Top floor, ward 10." Aomine repeated, dashing even faster, dodging nurses and other patients in the corridors. He jogged up the stairs, two at a time, as taking an elevator would've taken far too long.

The officers Sakurai had requested for protection were nowhere to be seen. Not in the lobby, not in the corridors. Aomine cursed and sprinted the last stretch.

Finally, he was in front of the door.

Everything felt off, somehow.

Aomine reached for his gun and just before stepping inside the ward, a familiar sound stopped him in his tracks. The beeps of the heart monitor stopped, stretching the sound into a long, mechanical howl. The time itself seemed to stop.

Aomine's eyes found the shooter instantly.

A crimson haired man was sitting on the windowsill. Aomine could see the emotions change in his crimson eyes when they locked with his azure ones, the contact lasting for just a fleeting moment. Shock, even something similar to pain, shame and, finally, guilt - all changing rapidly in his eyes as he hid the weapon behind his back.

As quickly as they had appeared, his emotions were hidden behind a poker face. "It's too late, officer Aomine Daiki." He then stood up and reached down for something below the window and then jumped out.

Aomine jumped to the window after him, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. He spun around and bolted to the lower floors, spitting curses at himself. Why, why, why, why was he standing like an idiot? Was he a newbie, gaping at the other man like that? Those few seconds were all he would have needed to catch one of the organisation's members red-handed and he missed such a golden opportunity.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Finally, he ran from one ward to another, busting in through doors but no matter how many rooms he checked, the other was getting farther and farther away.

Aomine fucked up.

He walked back to the policeman's room, eyes ablaze from frustration. Sakurai was thrown out of the small space so he simply stood stiff against the wall. Nurses were running in and out of it, although it was clear that the patient had no hope for survival.

Aomine glanced at the man lying on the white bed, now totally still and surrounded with nurses and grim doctors. He cursed audibly and stalked off, Sakurai following close.

The red haired man had finished his job - no witnesses were left, except for... Aomine himself.

I've decided to write this story from both Aomine's and Kagami's sides, because it's much easier for me to explain why and what is happening. Or so I think.

Also, a huge thanks for those who've faved, followed and commented! Love you guys.

~Monetti


End file.
